


Hey Remus

by malecplusotherthings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pining, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: Sirius is hopelessly in love with Remus and this is a description of his feelings. It is fluffy and adorable and these two dumbasses should just sit down and talk to each other. Set in their fifth year. The song featured in this is Hey Remus by The Whomping Willows because I love that band.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Hey Remus

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to make it fluffy but you know a little bit of angst is healthy. For those of you who don’t know, Amethyst (Meth) is Siri’s twin sister and my OC and I have just made her a permanent part of my fics because why not.

_ Oh, Remus, You're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind. Hey, Remus. Hey, Remus. _

Had somebody told Sirius that he would fall for the lanky brown-haired boy who had stumbled into his train carriage four years ago, he would never have believed them. Yet, somehow, here he was unable to get those green eyes out of his head. Sirius had never felt this way about anyone. He had also never hesitated to tell anyone how he felt about them, but Remus was different. Sirius knew telling Remus the truth about his feelings would put their friendship at risk and he wasn’t ready to lose that. Instead, he fixed his eyes over at the Prefect’s table, staring longingly at the man he was slowly falling for.

“Oh Merlin, you two.” Amethyst hit both Sirius and James on their heads. “You two need to stop staring. James, you need to learn how to let it go. Sirius, my darling brother, you need to grow a fucking pair and ask Remus out and please stop making it rain on the food.”

“We weren’t staring, Meth.”

“Yes. Yes, we were.” James corrected. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff off of the table.

“I’ll be right back,” he muttered as he left his friends.

_ Been waiting here for years, And that took me too long. _

_ It's hard to feel alright when everything is wrong. _

_ I'm telling you tonight that my feelings are still strong, Remus. _

Sirius’ feeling toward Remus had finally caught up with him. He sat on the balcony in the boys’ dormitory, away from his friends, away from Remus. However, his solitude was short-lived. The dormitory door slowly creaked open and he heard somebody walkthrough.

“Not now, James, please,” Sirius said, desperately wanting to be left alone.

“I’m not James.” Sirius knew that voice. It belonged to Remus John Lupin, the boy who had successfully managed to make Casanova Sirius nothing but a giant mess of feelings. He walked over to the balcony and sat down beside Sirius, their legs hanging out the Gryffindor Tower. “I saw you run out the dining hall so I thought I’d make sure you are okay.”

Sirius got up and dusted himself, trying his best to not look at the cute little smile on Remus’ face. The smile that put all the stars to shame. “Don’t.”

“Sirius, please. You’re my friend.” The dark-haired boy let out a dry chuckle despite feeling the tears in the back of his eyes.

“Oh, I know that. That is the fucking problem, isn't it? I am your friend. Your  _ best _ friend. Well, I already have one of those, Remus. That's not what I want.”

“Then what do you want?”

“You don't get it, huh?” Sirius said, running a hand through his dark curls. “So much for being the smartest wizard in the school.”

“Then help me get it, damn it!”

“Bloody hell, Remus. You! I want you. I...I think I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a while now.”

“Sirius…”

“Don’t ‘Sirius’ me.” Sirius grabbed his jacket off of his bed and headed to the door. He felt Remus’ hand grab at his wrist and jerked him closer. Before he had a chance to say anything, the taller boy lifted his face gently and kissed him hard on the mouth. Sirius responded almost instantly, his body slowly melting into Remus’. The dormitory door swung open one more time, causing the couple to break apart.

“Bloody Merlin, I owe Meth 20 galleons. Thanks a lot, guys.” James said, standing in the doorway, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
